Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driving head-changeable tool, and more particularly to a driving head-changeable tool and sleeve assembly thereof.
Description of the Prior Art
In prior arts of connecting head in two-part form, a polygonal ball head of a support rod is received in a receiving slot of a working head. And a shape of the receiving slot corresponds to the polygonal ball head and is formed with a polygonal shape. The support rod is fixedly connected with the working head through a connecting structure when the support rod is pushed in, and the support rod is swingable relative to the working head when the support rod is pulled out. The prior art as described above is disclosed in TW566284 and TWM357344.
A structure as disclosed in TW566284 has an inner wall of the receiving slot which is formed with a polygonal shape, and the inner wall contacts with the polygonal ball head through surfaces. When using an electrical driver to drive the support rod to rotate relative to the working head with a high speed, the polygonal ball head and the receiving slot are easily got stuck with each other due to large friction, and it damages the electrical driver and the connecting head in two-part form. Moreover, the friction wastes extra energy during operating and reduces a working efficiency, and it is bad for operators to operate.
A structure as described in TWM357344 is formed with a plurality of flanges on a side wall of the receiving slot. The flanges are equidistantly and axially disposed on the side wall of the receiving slot. A number of the flanges corresponds to a number of corners of the polygonal ball head. And each of the flanges is formed with a contacting surface of a convex camber for contacting with the polygonal ball head. The support rod and the working head are linking-up in rotating, and it improves a problem of TW566284.
However, either TW566284 or TWM357344 is unformed with flanges to effectively stop corner portions of the polygonal ball head. The driving head easily slides out when it rotates with a high speed, and it brings about security problems, stops a work and reduces work efficiency.
Although a connecting head tool in two-part form with a polygonal ball head normally inserted in a receiving slot is provided, however, when a driving head is needed to be replaced for driving different types of driving members, the driving head is unchangeable so that an additional new set of tool is needed. It costs a lot in buying tools and takes lots of time in working. These disadvantages are needed to be improved.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.